Elastomeric fabrics have wide-ranging uses. For example, many lace or Jacquard elastomeric fabrics are used to form undergarments and other clothing. Typically elastomeric knitted fabrics are formed on warp knitting machines to predetermined widths and repeats. Once formed, these fabrics may be cut into the correct shapes as required for manufacture and then sewn together.
Many products which incorporate elastomeric fabrics require additional or supplemental materials to provide greater strength or support in certain areas. For example, undergarments often include an additional band of fabric applied to the waist edge to hold the garment in position, or for example include sewn-in underwires to provide support. In this case, construction of the garment or other product requires additional manufacturing steps and materials, increasing costs. Moreover, the stitching and seams formed by the additional materials may decrease the comfort of the garment or product or detract from its appearance.